The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp, more particularly, the invention provides a vehicular lamp having a novel outer lens which makes the lamp have an appearance of depth.
In the outer lens of a conventional vehicular lamp fisheye steps are often formed over the entire surface of the lens so as to conceal the interior of the lamp, or cylindrical steps are formed over the entire surface of the lens, so that the interior of the lamp can be seen from the outside. The conventional lamp thus looks flat as a whole due to the presence of the fisheye steps or cylindrical steps.